random plots i won't write about
by thescriptwelder
Summary: just what it says. mostly anime. feel free to have at her. but uh, i wanna read these lololol.


reincarnated boi. he is young. at some point, he's like, well fuck it. it happened. deal. roll w/ punches.

so he decides to be a ninja. not bc of some random moral compass, but bc he has no sense of self preservation and _ooo magic ninja powers!_ his parents are like _fuuck wha why?!_ bc he was calm and polite and a _total_ itachi but then he was like "prodigious mini soldier is overrated, fuck the act" and again has no self preservation. but he isnt konoha. hes like idk mist or some shit. ill figure it out.

yea so hes misty boi. and he's like _fuck_ kekkeigenkai are fucking _screwed_ and kills his family bc theyre douchey douchebags and pretty scummy tbh and he has no moral compass.

so he ends up in an orphanage and all they know about is the rumours of a fucking prodigy itachi child but then he shows up and is like _surprise motherfuckers_ and he's a crackhead bc why tf not.

so they be like, damn this guy dummbbb lets bully him and he's all like haha _sike _bitches, and stabs them. and everyones like wtf but hes supposed to be dumb, and hes like yeah im dumb but i can stab. chaos ensues.

he becomes slowly emotionally attached to rando 1- adachi or some shit. so he's like damn adachi is cool. hes nice. hes patient. he stabs for me. then adachi is just like _sike_ and dies via like idk kakuzu bc he was a hunter dude tryin to hunt shit and he old and underappreciated. and kakuchan did it in front of him and he's like fuucckk this be serious is revengeful timez.

so he's kinda just like shit kakuzu is a damned douche then gets into academy. and he's v angry n' angsty cuz ded adachi and he's like bitches i will fucking _stab you_. and kisames like woah he thinks hes the shit so he be like hey douchetard fite me. and boi is just like fucking fine and is v close but the boi realizes its din time and skedaddles. kisame is just like damn that bitch.

boi comes back next day v happy w/ realization that adachi was prolly just reborn just like him and he can always just put the death to the kazu. and hes like yea fuck sorry my mom died so i was a bit pissy but tis all gouda now. i ditched u cuz i waz v hungr.

and kisame is all like wtf this guy be a crackhead and boi is just like haha fuck yeah imma set the school on fire but he was jk (note: he eventually sets the skool on fire) and puts out fire and everyone be like wtf is mist here why you dragon

and he be like bitches idk but i am pyromaniac now and learns how to make bombs.

eventually tis murder and he be like bitch you fucking bitch to yagura. and he makes kisame move up a year cuz he's a nice boi and kisa is just like wtf but okay. and zabu is just like bitch imma kill but the hole time boi is just like haha bitch sike but u are so smol and cute lemme hug you you little baby and zabu is like wtf and boi is just like you be my baby now.

and then he graduates but he like flips everyone off bc u bitches are stupid and passes out and kisa is just like you stupid i was sad boi for a while. and boi is just like cool cool imma go set the school on fire then sets the school on fire. and yagu be like wtf just happened uh wa? and boi is just like haha bitch u thought but i know its you yagu-mada-tobi-obi-chan and then he be like haha shitface haha choose a better mask u dumb.

and madatobiobichan be like haha bitch i stab u and boi is stabbed and v sad bc he not as strong as he thought and madatobiobichan is just like i want ur brain join the dark side. and boi is just like fuck i have no choice why am i so dumb and be like yes, fuck u, but yes.

and kisa is just like woah wtf, and zabu is just woah u look ugly ah shit dont hurt me mom and boi is just like bitch u know and attacc zabu w/ sandal and kisa be like dafuq.

boi be like shit shit shit fuck i need to die fuck me fuck you fuck the world time to die bc i am so dumb why was i so dumb whyy was i cocky like sasuchan. and he be like shitty shitballs and kisa be like woah dafuq be happening and boi is like haha nothing :') and kisa is like you lying bitch and be a protecc shark.

and boi just be like o shit

and zabu finds out and be a protecc baby

and boi just be like o shit

and boi is on team w/ zabu bc zabu accelerated lots and was like bitch i be w/ my mom or you be w/ my birth mom who i murdered and sent to hell and bitches be like shit fine he'd kill everyone else anyways what can u do and boi just be like well fuck okay. and kisa is jelly like bitch i am ur father (no homo bc kisa is a straight boy tho boi is not straight he is v bendy) and zabu is like stfu he be my mommy but u not my daddy-o

and boi is just like fuck when did i get a family woahhh.

boi is a pyro btw so everyone has to stop him from letting the world burn.

the team be zabu, boi, and idk like some rando who turns out to be v smart and sneaky and he just be like bOi yALL bE sTuPiD and teaches zabu silent killz. and ao is teacher bc ao is badass. and rando is given lesson by ao. and zabu a lil. but boi is too flamboyant to be sneakz like ao so he just burns things while they stab eachothers.

and they have a bunch of filler moments w/ like slight opening up to eachother. and yee. then boi is like shitty shitz kisa is gon be old boi w/ sword and madatobiobichan is gon steal him and he be like fuck fuck fuck. and kisa almost joins madatobiobichan and boi is just like haha fuck nO u don't bitch we have a sOn madatobiobichan gon lieee to u and kisa be like shit how do u know and boi is just like wahahasiohdiosahfoihsadhguoih fUcK and kisa be like?

and boi is like we need leave village madatobiobichan gone kiLL mE

and kisa be like wtf ?

boi takes zabu and kisa and leaves rando a note bein' like haha bye, and rando be sad like ?

and boi breaks down on zabu and kisa and zabu be like haha wtf. and kisa be like u gotta be lying but u aren't but u have to be but u aren't and yee.

and zabu be like well shit, okay. and kisa be like why u know tell me now me v sad.

and boi be like shittyyy shark fuckin fine.

and ao and rando be havin mental breakdown like why where the fuk did zabu and boi go ?

and boi just be like haha lets have family times filler for time

then madatobiobichan tracks boi down and be like wtf we had a dEaL and boi just be like shit uh oops? kisa is mine cant let u have my toy-uh friend. madatobiobichan be like haha bitch stab not funny im gon kill u but boi be like haha but then u'll lose i know the same way i knew b4 and madatobiobichan be like wel shit.

yee cant think of anymore

naru and gara be therapy children of kisa and boi and zabu be's jealous.

and something happens w/ ao and rando ?


End file.
